futuretwofandomcom-20200213-history
United States presidential election, 2020 (Combined's Scenario)
The United States presidential election of 2020 to place on November 3rd, 2020 and was the 59th quadrennial US presidential election. Democratic Party nominees were Massachusetts Senator Elizabeth Warren and her running mate Senator from Ohio, Sherrod Brown defeated the Republican nominee Incumbent President Donald Trump and his vice-president Mike Pence. Warren was the second woman nominee of a major political party (first being Hillary Clinton in 2016), but the first woman in American history to win a presidential election. This was also the first time since the 1992 presidential election that the incumbent president was unseated. The incumbent president, Donald J. Trump, of the Republican Party, was eligible to seek a second term under the Twenty-second Amendment to the United States Constitution. Being the incumbent president, Trump easily secured the nomination by mid-April after facing some opposition by other Republican candidates. On the Democratic side, Senator Warren won the nomination by late-May, 2020 after facing opposition by Senator Cory Booker from New Jersey. The main subject of the early campaign season of the general election was spent on the economic recession that had been plaguing the world for the past 3 years, but the candidates also focused on the mess in the middle east that had been left and ignored and was now almost in ruins. Warren would go on to win a landslide victory over President Trump in both the electoral vote and the popular vote. She had won a major 387 electoral votes, to Trump's 151 electoral votes. She had received almost as much of the popular vote as Barack Obama did in 2008. This is one of the most historic elections in American history, with Warren winning the presidential election, making her the first woman to win the electoral collage and become the president-elect (with Clinton winning the popular vote in 2016). With Warren's landslide victory, many saw this as the end to the Alt-right movement in the United States, and the halting of nationalistic candidates winning elections in Europe (which many saw Trump's win in 2016 their backup they needed to win). Warren's total vote amounted to 69.1 million is the second highest number ever won by a candidate, only being 388,916 votes behind Barack Obama in 2008. The popular vote resulted in the 5th highest turnout in a presidential election, being between the 2000 and 2004 election. Total votes were 120,400,000 people. Republican Party During an incumbent president's midterm election, they usually face no major opponent in the primary season, this time it was different for President Donald Trump. During the primary season he faced off against Senator from Texas Ted Cruz, Senator from South Carolina Tim Scott, and former Governor of Ohio John Kasich. Senator Tim Scott was the first to drop out after losing the South Carolina to President Trump. Some people did see hope in John Kasich but after losing almost every primary and eventually losing the Ohio primary to Senator Cruz, he dropped out also. Once again it seemed that the two front runners would be President Trump and Senator Cruz. The delegate count seemed to be very close with the Washington State primary being the deciding vote. In a very close end result, President Trump was proclaimed victor when winning 50.1% of the vote. During the Republican National Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada Cruz endorsed Trump and went on to be officially re-nominated and became the Republican's nomination once again. Nominees Other Major Candidates Democratic Party Nominees Other Major Candidates Category:United States Category:Politics Category:Elections Category:Elections (Combined's Scenario) Category:Person Category:President Category:President (Combined's Scenario) Category:Combined's Scenario Category:2020 Category:Donald Trump Category:Elizabeth Warren